rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline 40k
Gallowglass / Complimentary_Information / Detailed timeline This timeline is by far not complete. It is a humble collection from different sources all over the nusphere. Ancient history M1 - Age of Terra begins M2 M3 M4 M5 M6 M7 M8 M9 M10 M11 M12 M13 M14 M15 - End of the Age of Terra and beginning of the Dark Age of Technology *The Dark Age of Technology begins. Humanity begins to colonise the nearby star systems using conventional sub-light spacecraft. The new colonies must rely on local resources, and be completely self-sufficient in all vital areas in order to survive. Ten generations are needed to travel between the more distant of the new colonies and Terra. This continues until M18. M16 M17 M18 - Second Dark Age of Technology *Invention of both the Warp Drive and the Geller Field enables faster-than-light (FTL) travel and accelerates the colonisation process of the Milky Way galaxy; the early independent or corporate colonies become federated to Terra. The first alien races are encountered and the first wars between Humanity and aliens begin. Psykers appear throughout the Human worlds and are scientifically proven to exist. M19 M20 M21 M22 - Third Dark Age of Technology *The development of the navigator gene allows human pilots called Navigators to make longer and faster 'jumps' through the Warp than was previously thought possible. The great Navigator families, initially controlled by industrial and trading cartels, gradually become power bases in their own right. Humanity continues to explore and colonise the galaxy, while the human worlds politically unite and a golden age of scientific achievement begins. Non-aggression pacts are signed between humanity and dozen of alien races. Perfection of the Standard Template Construct (STC) system allows an almost explosive Human expansion to the stars. This Golden Age of Mankind continues until M25. M23 M24 M25 - End of the Dark Ages of Technology and beginning of the Age of Strife. *The Dark Age of Technology ends, and the Age of Strife begins. Terra and all Human colonies are gradually isolated from each other by the powerful warp storms that suddenly begin to rage throughout the galaxy. Warp travel along with interstellar trade consequently becomes increasingly difficult until all but impossible. The interdependency of human planets eventually breaks down entirely. Several Human worlds, including Terra, dependent on trade to feed their enormous populations enter a long period of revolt, anarchy, and civil war due to famine. Some even regress to barbarity. The rate of mutation increases dramatically throughout all Human worlds. Isolationism leads to the development of Abhumans. Several alien races, especially the Orks, take advantage of the situation to raid and plunder many of the Human colonies. Other colonies are conquered or completely destroyed. Some worlds are dominated by Human psykers and other mutants only to fall prey to Warp creatures, as Daemons appear possessing and/or consuming the weak and inexperienced psykers. Amid the confusion and chaos, the STC systems and knowledge about them are largely lost. Humanity is gradually pushed to the brink of annihilation. This state continues until M30. *Age of Isolation - Squat worlds are cut off. Formation of Leagues. *Horiax Treatise mentions genetic alteration techniques. M26 - Second Age of Strife M27 M28 M29 M30 - The Ages of Strife ends and Age of the Imperium begins. *Fall of the Eldar, and birth of Slaanesh. *Creation of the Space Marine Legions. *Primarchs are rediscovered and united with their Space Marine Legions. Hundreds of thousands of Human worlds are reclaimed under the Pax Imperialis. *Grabya's Theorem demonstrates how Primarch genetic data could be used to stabilize genetic development of Space Marines. Sorian's Inductus Excelsus shows requirements for more warriors is vast. Accelerated gene-culturing techniques implemented, reducing processing time to create Space Marine to one year. However, accelerated gene-seed has unseen fundamental flaws. *First Founding. 20 Space Marine Legions are created by the Emperor from the previously collected DNA samples of the Primarchs. 125.M30 *Luna Wolves are renamed as Sons of Horus. 350.M30 *Karis Cephalon resettled during the Great Crusade. M31 - Great Crusade begins * ... and ends after 200 years of conquest because of the Horus Heresy. Also includes the Great Scouring and the Age of Imperium begins. 012.M31 *Beginning of the Horus Heresy. Leman Russ and his Space Wolves are ordered by the Emperor to capture Magnus the Red, leader of the Thousand Sons.1 Warmaster Horus tricks Russ into destroying Prospero (Magnus' homebase). *Horus also manages to deploy several loyal legions far away from Terra. Ordered to supress the rebellion of the Imperial governor of the Isstvan system, Horus purges the Legions under his command from all suspected loyalists. *Deployed at the planet of Isstvan III they are virus-bombed from high orbit. A few manage to survive inside bunkers, forcing the traitors to land and to fight. The Imperial Cruiser Eisenstein manages to flee with news of Horus' rebel lion, warning the Emperor. 013.M31 *7 legions are sent against Horus, but 4 of these Legions defect to his side, while the 3 loyal ones are nearly destroyed at the infamous Drop Site Massacre in Isstvan V. About half of the Imperial military defects to Horus' side. 14.M31 Siege of Terra *Horus lays siege to the Emperor's Palace. The Emperor teleports onboard Horus' Battle Barge. Sanguinius is killed by Horus, who is utterly obliterated by the Emperor. Rogal Dorn carries the mortally wounded Emperor and places him onto the Golden Throne to keep him alive. 014-021.M31 *Great Scouring. Loyalists gradually re-conquer the Imperium. Chaos forces retreat into the Eye of Terror. *Lion El'Jonson, returning to his homeworld of Caliban, is betrayed by Luther. In the ensuing fight, Caliban is split apart, and El'Jonson vanishes, while Luther is captured. He is kept in a stasis field inside The Rock, biggest remaining piece of Caliban and the new homebase of the Dark Angels. *Roboute Guilliman compiles the Codex Astartes, which lays down the new organizational doctrine for Space Marine chapters. *Grey Knights secretly created. 021.M31 Second Founding *The Space Marine Legions are broken into chapters. The 8 loyalist legions are split up to create 40 new chapters 084.M31 *Jaghatai Khan disappears while fighting Dark Eldar on Corusil V, near the Maelstrom. Presumably he pursued a Dark Eldar Lord through an alien portal that led into the dimension occupied by the Dark Eldar (Commorragh?). 356-372.M31 *Vindicator created during third Rothern I pacification of the Great Heresy. 427.M31 *Primarch Rogal Dorn is killed aboard the Sword of Sacrilege. ca. 781.M31 *The 1st Black Crusade. The First Battle of Cadia. 893.M31 *Scribe First Order, Wendel Voss records the Cleansing of Laeran in which the alien Laer are wiped out by the Emperor's Children led by Fulgrim. (Canon Conflict) (The Horus Heresy book, Fulgrim, depicts this happening before the Emperor's entombment in the Golden Throne.) M32 M33 M34 M35 M36 - Age of Apostasy *Mythos Angelica Mortis written, including a description of the Emperor's Champion in the Appendix CXVI "Honorifics of the Legions Astartes". Early M36 Thirteenth/Dark Founding *This is the only founding for which the Adeptus Terra does not have records a copy of the Geneseed. Foundings Fourteen through Twenty Twenty First/Cursed Founding *Takes place shortly before the Age of Apostasy. Largest founding since the Second Founding. Several experiments are made to improve the gene-seed of the new chapters, the experiments have the unfore seen effect of creating seemingly cursed Chapters. Fire Hawks, Flame Falcons, Black Dragons, and other chapters are created. Several chapters mutate horribly or suffer terrible misfortune. Flame Falcons eventually suffer a spontaneous and extreme physical corruption - the whole Chapter is declared Excommmunicate and driven from its home world of Lethe by the Grey Knights. The Age of Apostasy *The Age of Apostasy and the Reign of Blood begin. Warp storms increase dramatically and Chaos and Ork attacks multiply. The Imperium falls into turmoil. An empowered Ecclesiarchy becomes more tyrannical. High Lord Goge Vandire becomes the most powerful member of the Senate of the High Lords of Terra, and manipulates a small sect, the Daughters of the Emperor, into becoming his personal bodyguards, the Brides of the Emperor. Vandire rules largely unopposed and more and more bloody and tyrannical. Zhoros (Fire Hawks' world) thermal bombed. Gervahrt Repeal *Only occasion where a Black Templar High Marshal stopped the promotion of a Sword Bretheren to a Marshal. Unknown reasons and date. Wars of Vindication *Shortly after the rise of High Lord Goge Vandire, Tziz Jarek Master of the Callidus Assassins, under Vandire's orders, kills the Grand Master of Assassins and assumes his identity - but the Grand Master had actually replaced himself with a loyal Callidus assassin, and gathers loyal assassins to wage war against this usurper, and both sides use horrible weapons of destruction. Finally the Grand Master kills Jarek and then disappears in self-imposed exile. Inquisitor Jaeger, after investigating the wars, eventually creates the Ordo Sicarius to monitor the Officio Assassinorum and prevent such an occurrence again. 266.M36 *Sebastian Thor is born on Dimmamar. He eventually becomes a threat to Vandire, who sends the Frateris Templar fleet to destroy Dimmamar. The fleet is completly destroyed by a warp storm, still existing today, named the Storm of the Emperor's Wrath in the Clax system. Vandire's armies are finally defeated by combined forces of the Tech Guard and several chapters of Space Marines, organized under the banner of the Confederation of Light, led by Thor. Vandire is executed by Alicia Dominica, the leader of his own bodyguards, who reclaim their old name Daughters of the Emperor in a conspiracy involving the Adeptus Custodes and the Emperor himself. 288.M36 *Decree Passive. the High Lords of Terra forbid the Ecclesiarchy from controlling any "men under arms" ever again. Sebastian Thor reforms the Daughters of the Emperor into the Order militant of the Adepta Sororitas. He also conducts a massive reform upon the Ecclesiarchy, increasing the number of Cardinals and diminishing the size of their territories (i.e. increasing the numbers of potential checks of a Ecclesiarch and diminishing the power of the Cardinals). 298.M36 *Sebastian Thor leaves the Ecclesiarchical palace and journeys throughout the Imperium for 80 years, quelling heresy and apostasy. 300.M36 *Renegade Cardinal Bucharis, along with Admiral Sehalla and Colonel Gasto, had managed to create a empire based from Gathalamor, stretching as far south as Bakka and north to Fenris, including the fleet at Hydraphur. Bucharis claims that Terra was lost to Heresy and that Gathalamor is to be the new center of faith. As his empire begins to stretch into Fenris, homeworld of the Space Wolves, a pro tracted space and land campaign begins including a 3 year siege of the Fang, their home-base. 310.M36 - The Plague of Unbelief. 378.M36 *Sebastian Thor returns to Terra, and dies at age of 112. Ecclesiarch Alexis XXII, his successor, splits the Convent Sanctorum and Convent Prioris into two orders each, forming the Orders Militant of the Order of the Ebon Chalice, Order of the Valorous Heart, Order of the Fiery Heart and Order of the Argent Shroud. 453.M36 - Beelze conflict *Eldar of the Alaitoc craftworld cause diplomatic contact with Lexicos Aldus Mari to be broken. 543.M36 The Second Purging of Lastrati is made by the Black Templars under the command of Marshal Gervhart. 723.M36 - 5th Black Crusade The 5th Black Crusade of Abaddon the Despoiler begins. 776.M36 16th Armageddon Steel Legion on Cassell put down rebellion by cult of The Way of the Emperor's Flesh in less than 6 hours. 901.M36 - 6th Black Crusade The 6th Black Crusade begins M37 M38 M39 M40 M41 - Time of Ending begins *The Macharian Crusade ends. Death of Lord Solar Macharius. Beginning of the Macharian Heresy. 019.M41 *Far eastern rim of the Galaxy assaulted by an Ork Waaagh. 019.M41 *Two High Lords of Terra assassinated. 019.M41 *Saint Drache martyred on Korynth. 019.M41 *Billions die due to famine on Beznos. 019.M41 *Infamous Heretic Pontius Glaw first touched by the Warp. 070.M41 *The Macharian Heresy ends, the rebellions put down by elements of 100 Space Marine Chapters. 085.M41 *By request of Inquisitor Scallen, Sisters of Battle of the Order of the Valorous Heart purge Hive Tumulus (on planet Farglum) of the Cult Epicurian. 139.M41 *Abaddon the Despoiler's forces complete construction of the Planet Killer in the Eye of Terror. 139-160.M41 *Abaddon uses the Planet Killer to lead the 12th Black Crusade that ravages the Gothic Sector. 154.M41 *The Planet Killer is finally destroyed. No traces of the remains are found by Inquisitor Horst's investigation 2 years later. 213.M41 *Castaburg invaded by Orks under Warlord Skarmork. Death Korps of Krieg counterattack. 241.M41 *Thracian Primaris overtakes Gudrun as the preeminent world of the Helican subsector, and the Subsector capital is moved from Gudrun to Thracian Primaris 273.M41 *Hydra Flak Tank found. 322.M41 *The Golden Halos Space Marine Chapter encounters the infamous "ghost ship" Celestion while aboard the Battlecruiser Garandus. The result was a severe glancing collision upon the lower port bow, ripping apart several of the chapters dropships. A surprise warp vortex halted all recovery operations. Casualties were listed as 2362, 17% from the Golden Halos Chapter. 342.M41 *Inquisitor Eisenhorn declares Inquisitor Quixos a heretic and Extremis Diabolus. Eisenhorn leads a cell that hunts down and kills Quixos 3 years later. (Quixos approx. 300 years old at this point). 356.M41 *Macharius born, son of Pella, Imperial Commander of Donia. 359.M41 *Copul IV cleansed by Ultramarines. 367.M41 *Ork world of Balur scoured by Space Marine and Imperial Guard campaign led by Calgar. 371.M41 *Sergeant Severus of the Ultramarines wounded on Corinth, interred in Dreadnought. Returns for 7 year Corinthian Crusade in 373.M41 - Jaq Draco killed *Inquisitors murdered. Jaq Draco raids the Black Library of Chaos. Planet Sabulorb incinerated. Jaq Draco killed in the Eldar Webway. 444.M41 - First War for Armageddon *Chaos incursion led by Angron and World Eaters beaten back by Space Wolves and Grey Knights. 450-465.M41 - Hesten manuscript *Hesten manuscript, documenting principles of the God Incarnate (Thorian doctrine), compiled by Inquisitor Hesten. 474.M41 *Armageddon riots. Warp storms cut off Armageddon. Food shortages lead to armed rebellion in a dozen hives. 452.M41 - Evacuation of Emilines Hope *Adepta Sororitas (Order of the Bleeding Heart) entrusted with the bones of St. Emiline must evacuate Emilines Hope (Shrine World) when Yerena System invaded by an Ork Waaagh under the command of Arch Maniac of Calvera. 454.M41 - Lammas Campaign *Lammas Campaign underway, Valstadt 13th Armoured Regiment fighting. 659.M41 *Logan Grimnar becomes new Great Wolf of the Space Wolves. 679.M41 *Trade War between Ferrozoica Hive and Vervunhive on the planet Verghast. 696.M41 *A Tau probe was discovered in the Koath system. The translated message was a greeting and an invitation to "share the culture, technology, and protection of the Tau Empire." 698.M41 - Corinthian Crusade *Calgar elected leader of Marine force including Ultramarines, Lamenters, Marines Errant, Angels of Absolution and Silver Skulls on a 7 year crusade. Ork empire of Charadon suffers series of heavy defeats, delaying the invasion of Waa-Argluk by 30 years. 704.M41 - Siege of Tulwa *Calgar leads infiltration force that destroyed the Fortress of Pain (Iron Warriors). 737.M41 *Valos reported stripped of life. (Hive Fleet Behemoth). 738.M41 - Latest Founding (26th). 740-743.M41 - Balance Wars *The Balance Wars take place. 742.M41 - Damocles Crusade *Damocles Crusade is launched against the Tau Empire. It is eventually runs into a stalemate. A truce is agreed upon, and Imperial forces retreat to be redeployed against approaching Hive Fleet Behemoth. Due to a lack of transports, several regiments of the Imperial Guard are left behind. First Imperial contact with Kroot, as Tau allies. 744.M41 - Taggarath prophecies *Taggarath, Seer of Corrinto, foresees the approach of the End Times, and prophesies a time of unprecedented upheaval, in which even the light of the Emperor is swallowed in darkness. Taggarath is immediately executed for heresy. 745.M41 - First Tyrannic War *Hive Fleet Behemoth attacks the Ultramarines homeworld Macragge. Defeated at great cost - entire first company wiped out. 752-754.M41 - Khulan Wars *The Khulan Wars take place. 755.M41 - Sabbat Worlds Crusade *The Sabbat Worlds Crusade begins. 757.M41 *First recorded incidence of the Zombie Plague. Hyrda Minoris quarantined. 759.M41 - Scouring of Quintarn *Calgar commands forces against Ork scavengers who captured triple system of Quintarn, Tarentus and Masali (part of Ultramarines Empire) in the aftermath of Hivefleet Behemoth. 765.M41 - Warmaster Slaydo killed on Balhaut *Space Marine Chapter Losses to date: 13 Lost in warp, 21 Irrecoverable battle losses, 9 Gene seed failure, 4 Inquisitorial purge, 16 Other circumstances. Warmaster Slaydo killed on the planet Balhaut. 766.M41 *Several Imperial listening posts in the Catachan and Ryza systems are attacked by Eldar pirates under the command of Prince Yriel. 769.M41 - Defence of Vervunhive *Defence of Vervunhive, planet Verghast. 773.M41 *Brazen Skulls are listed as extinct. 774.M41 - Gereon Mission *Gereon Mission, Sabbat Worlds Crusade 778.M41 *The hive world of Lyubov has been conquered by the forces of chaos including warriors of the Blood Pact during the later days of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. General Andreas Carnhide, a veteran Imperial Guard commander has to draw together feuding factions of Guard, Navy and Adeptus Mechanicus to retake the planet. 780.M41 - Fourth Quadrant rebellion. 783.M41 - Battle of Maedrax *Eldrad Ulthran of Ulthwé foresees an Imperial explorer force would awaken the Necron tomb world. The Eldar destroyed the explorer fleet and then destroyed the Necron complex. When leaving Maedrax, they had ight their way through a relief force of Blood Angels Space Marines 795.M41 *An uprising in the Krandor system is put down by the Cadian 23rd. 797.M41 - Seige of Zalathras *Marneus Calgar holds the gate alone against an invasion of Orks for a night and a day. 801.M41 - Lugganath Eldar craftworld detected *Lugganath Eldar craftworld first detected by the Imperium. 801.M41 - Astronomican flickers *The Astronomican flickers resulting in thousands of ships being lost in the Warp. 807.M41 - Purgation of Jhanna *Calgar leads two Ultramarine companies in the recapture of rebellious oceanic cities of Omon and Vorlencia, against renegades and Chaos Space Marines. 811.M41 *Dark Eldar raiders mount occasional but highly damaging raids on the main habitation area of Naxos, Colony One, until a force of space marines from the Iron Snakes chapter, under the command of Captain Trokus, turns up to resolve the situation. 815.M41 *Space Wolves Great Wolf Sven Ironhand revokes his oath and leads his Great Company into exile in the Eastern Fringes. 822.M41 - Raid of Ildanira *Abbaddon raids the Maiden World Ildanira. He is driven off by forces form Alaitoc Craftworld. 833.M41 - Vinculus Crusade *The Vinculus Crusade is fought by Black Templars and Sister of Battle of the Order of the Bloody Rose under the command of Marshal Ludoldus and Canoness Jasmine against an assassin-cult on Peleregon IV. The Daemon-possessed Inquisitor Vinculus is slain. 849.M41 - Black Planet massacre *All contact is lost with Birmingham, the Black Planet. Subsequent investigations confirm Dark Eldar massacre. 850-901.M41 - Third Inter-Guild War *The Guild Fathers, Inca Sector of the Ultima Segmentum, fought a war against Eldar pirates, sponsored by business rivals. The Sons of Antaeus and Subjugators Space Marine chapters answered the call of the Guild Fathers. 850.M41 - Anphelion incident *Inquisitor Solomon Lok leads an expedition to the Anphelion system. 853.M41 - Battle of the Steel Cross *Captain Cortez of the Crimson Fists slays Ork Warlord and his bodyguard. 861.M41 - Battle of Arconar *Calgar defeats coalition of Eldar Raiders on the feral world of Arconar, scattering their forces and capturing their bases both on and off world. 863.M41 - Saint Cyllia Massacre *The Adamant Fury Titan Legion fall to Chaos and massacre the Saint Cyllia PDF before escaping. 867.M41 *Captain Cortez of the Crimson Fists breaks through Eldar lines despite suffering 17 wounds including stab through one of his hearts and two heavy weapons hits. 879.M41 - Battle of Knarts Landing *Calgar defeats rebel army led by General Dornal in 30 day battle on industrial world of Knart's Landing, taking less than 17% casualties. 888.M41 - The Crusade of Wrath *Black Templars defeat Word Bearers and reclaim many worlds near the Maelstrom. 891.M41 *Persya sector undergoes the 'long midnight' as Eldar pirates prey on them for over half the year, until driven off by Imperial Patrol Praxion. 892.M41 *Cortez defended breach in Fortress Maladon's wall for 21 hours of constant fighting. 897.M41 - Sanctuary 101 destroyed *A Adepta Sororitas fortress-convent, Sanctuary 101, is completely destroyed by Necrons. This raid is the first recorded contact with the Necrons. *Faze V is re-discovered by a Rogue Trader who has the support of the Dark Angels 5th company. The local Human population is mind-linked with a huge artificial intelligence and the Dark Angels manage to destroy it. Millions of local Human rise up against the Imperium and the Dark Angels crush the rebellion and burn the planet to the ground. Secretly some unknown data is retrieved from the machine complex by Bekenel, Grand Master of the Deathwing. 901-912.M41 - Badab War *Astral Claws' master, Lufgt Huron, revolts. 901.M41 *Imperial investigation fleet destroyed in orbit of Badab killing 23,000 agents of the Imperium. Huron declares himself Tyrant of Badab and secedes from the Imperium. 903.M41 *Badab War - Lamenters, Mantis Warriors and Executioners join revolt. 903.M41 *Captain Cortez fights through the entire Kardian six week campaign without supplies after they had been lost to enemy fire during deployment. 904.M41 *Badab War - Fire Hawks retaliate when their supply ship is captured by the Mantis Warriors. 905.M41 *Badab War - Marines Errant recalled from Eastern Fringe but find themselves protecting convoys more than actively attacking the rebels. 906.M41 *Badab War - Red Scorpions and Minotaurs called in to suppress revolt. 907.M41 *Badab War - Several chapters are redeployed in response to Ork expansions in Ultima Segmentum and Imperial Navy assume their responsibilities. Badab blockaded. More chapters brought in to investigate Exeutioners and Mantis Warriors worlds. 908.M41 *Badab War - Bulk of the Lamenters caught in an ambush and surrender to loyalist forces. 908-912.M41 *Badab War - A series of sieges see the fortresses of Huron crumble to the loyalists. Badab is eventually surrounded and cut off. 912.M41 *Badab War ends with the fall of Badab and final defeat of the Astral Claws. Heavy fighting in the Palace of Thorns sees Huron badly wounded but 200 Astral Claws escape with him to the Maelstrom. 912.M41 *Present Lamenters, Mantis Warriors and Executioners sent on century-long penitence crusades. 913.M41 *Disclipes of Ahriman sack the Jollana Librarium. 917.M41 - Battle of Amion *Red Talons and Armageddon Steel Legion vs. rebel Imperial forces. 919.M41 *Commissar Ciaphas Cain is attached to the Valhallan 12th Field Artillery Regiment, in the hopes of enjoying a career in a backwater post as far from combat as possible. He ends up facing down a Tyranid Hive Tyrant with nothing but a Laspistol and Chainsword completely by accident. This event, and others following it, eventually snowball his reputation to ridiculous levels. 920.M41 *Loss of the troopship Emperor's Faithful to Eldar pirates. Over 5 million Guardsmen and 200,000 Naval personnel listed as Missing. 925.M41 *Contact lost with the Vidar sector, including the forge world Lentrel Prime. 926.M41 - The Vaxhallan Genocides *The Purge slaughter 14 billion Imperial citizens. 927.M41 *Green Skins and Black Hearts: The Ork Invasion of Perlia by Hismyonie Kallis is published. It is later used by Inquisitor Amberley Vail when she is organizing the Cain Archive 928.M41 *Two Eldar Phoenix Lords of the Striking Scorpions Aspect duel for seventeen days. 931.M41 *An Imperial taskforce primarily made up of Valhallans successfully prevent the Tau from annexing an Imperial world during the Gravalax Incident 933.M41 *Terrorists, Chaos Cultists, Genestealers and a Tyranid Hive fleet splinter all threaten the world of Periremunda at the same time. 937.M41 *Inquisitor Pranix leads a strikeforce of Space Wolves, Cadian and Tallarn Imperial Guard in an attempt to wrest the Hollow Worlds from the control of the Red Corsairs. 940.M41 *Tzeentch cults revolt on the Imperial planet Chicano. World lost. 941-942.M41 - Second War for Armageddon *Ork Waaagh! led by Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka assault the hive world Armageddon Secundus. Lord Herman von Strab's forces are saved by Commissar Yarrick's performance. 942.M41 *Eldar Commander Yriel is the leader of the Craftworld Iyanden space fleet. 944.M41 - Balur Crusade *Calgar elected leader of Marine Crusade force operating against worlds along the Eastern Fringes. Operations began with scouring of Ork held Balur and ending with devastation of Boros. 945-959.M41 *Ghazghkull Thraka mounts raids on various planets 946.M41 *Dante (station), Yarrick (station), Mannheim (station) monitoring stations established in outermost orbit of Armageddon system 962.M41 *Imperial base on Buca III annihilated by Ork asteroid base (Thraka) 963.M41 *Fire Hawks mobile chapter fleet sent to Crow's World sector to retaliate against Eldar pirates. En route, entire chapter is destroyed in the warp. 963.M41 *Ultramarines clash with Tau colonisation forces on the world of Malbede; both armies later unite against Necron awakening. The Tau escape the planet, which is destroyed in an exterminatus ordered by Marneus Calgar shortly afterwards. 968.M41 - Khai-Zhan rebellion *The Khai-Zhan rebellion, where Imperial forces (notably, the Cadian 122 and the Imperial Fists Space Marines) fought back the forces of Chaos, mostly in the streets of Vogen, the planet's capitol city. 969.M41 *Terminus Est spotted in the Cando system. The Zombie Plague sweeps across the system in the following months. 971.M41 *The Ork Wazdakka Gutsmek begins his plan to create an interstellar supa'eyeway through the Warp. 972.M41 *Imperial agri-world Chigon 17 overrun by Orks under Thraka using guerrilla tactics 975.M41 *Cadian fortress-world Lutoris Epsilon lost to Khornate temptation initiated by Skarbrand the Bloodthirster. 976.M41 - Hive Fleet Perseus detected *Hive Fleet Perseus detected by Ultramarines. Marneus Calgar severely mauled in a skirmish against Tyranids. 981.M41 *Durlan Occellati discovers warp route into Wheel of Fire 981.M41 *Taelos of the Imperial Fists takes a warrior pilgrimage through the Maelstrom, Choria, Fell Heart, and Golgotha 982.M41 *Last encounter with Hive Fleet Perseus. Drifts outsystem. 983.M41 *Fire Hawks declared lost in the warp. 983-985.M41 - Hrud migration *The Hrud migration in which Ursarkar Creed fought. 984.M41 - Battle of Hell Town *Pyran Dragoons assigned to Armageddon jungle base desert their posts, leaving the Armageddon Ork Hunters to defend against Ork invasion. 985.M41 *Eldar predations in the Underhives of Cathoria II. 986.M41 *Imperial Battlecruiser Radiant Way wiped out by Ork pirates led by Thraka. 987.M41 *Space Wolves attack the Ork-held planet of Xit; 519th crusade ends in the Wheel of Fire. 988.M41 *Orks of the Charadon empire invade Rynn's World. During the initial invasion the Crimson Fists are nearly wiped out by their own defence missile. 989.M41 *Helbrecht is elected as High Marshal of the Black Templars and declares a Crusade against the Cythor Fiends of the Ghoul Stars. 989.M41 *Waa-Snagrod barrels through the Loki sector, devastating Rynn's World and the Crimson Fists. 990.M41 *The ancient ruling class of nobility on Rophanon have their lands and power taken away from them when the Adeptus Terra decides to turn the planet into a retirement community for high ranking clerks and a massive records storage facility. The council of Rophanon instigates a rebellion but Lord General Artemis Blythe just happens to be on the planet recovering from wounds suffered during a space battle. He leads the fight back, when eventually becomes mired in a war of attrition. When Hive Fleet Leviathan emerges near Rophanon the Imperials withdraw and let the Tyranids destroy the planet before letting the Deathwatch deliver the Exterminatus. 992.M41 - Second Tyrannic War *Iyanden craftworld nearly destroyed by Hive Fleet Kraken. Lamenters and Scythes of the Emperor chapters virtually destroyed. 992.M41 *The Kimmerian VIII regiment, fighting Orks on the eastern fringe, are assisted by Jotun Bearclaw's renegade Great Company, who refused to return to Fenris after fighting at Ichar IV due to the length of travel time involved. 992.M41 *Ursarkar E. Creed annihilates Ulthwé raid on Aurent. 995.M41 - Battle of Korsk II *Lord Varlak leads a rebellion that is crushed by Space Marines in a major tank battle on the plains of Korsk II. 995.M41 - Defence of Ichar IV *Calgar acts as supreme commander in defence of Ichar IV, a vital industrial world on the Eastern Fringe. Tyranid invaders from Hive Fleet Kraken held in check by the combined efforts of Space Marines, Imperial Guard and alien Eldar forces. 995.M41 *Tau fleet action at the shrineworld Ghola's Hope. 995.M41 *Red Corsair pirates capture the Space Wolf cruiser Wolf of Fenris. 997.M41 - Temple of the Star Child destroyed on Levilnor IV *Inquisitors Alexio, Credo, and Fortez report having destroyed Temple of the Star Child on Levilnor IV. 138997.M41 *Hive Fleet Leviathan contacts the galactic base of the Imperium, causing destruction in Segmentums Tempestus, Ultima and Solar. 221997.M41 *The Ork Warlords Ghazghkull Thraka and Nazdreg launch an attack upon the power plant of Kadillus Harbour, the capital-city of Piscina IV. The Dark Angels, under the command of Company Master Belial manage to disrupt his plans until further Dark Angels reinforcements manage to arrive. The Ork horde is driven off. 509997.M41 *A combined Mortifactors and Ultramarines strikeforce defeat a shard of Leviathan at Tarsis Ultra. The remainder of the Hive Fleet rampages on, completely unaffected. 601997.M41 *Commissar Yarrick and Ghazghkull come face to face again on the world of Golgotha. Yarrick is captured and tortured but ultimately released - Ghazghkull is planning to invade Armageddon again, and wants a good fight. 622997.M41 - Jagdor massacre *Golgothan refugees are slaughtered en masse by Dark Eldar raiders on the moon of Jagdor 977997.M41 - Tau Third Phase Expansion *The Tau Empire resumes the Third Phase Expansion under Commander Shadowsun. They capture several worlds on the Eastern Fringe. 998.M41 - Taros invasion *The Taros invasion fleet arrives carrying the 4621st Imperial army to prosecute the Taros Campaign against the Tau. The invasion fails and the Tau annex the world, renaming it T'ros *Historicus Coran Celecius tried for heresy after his work links the Aphis hermitage massacre to the Necrontyr and other mysterious past encounters. *Inquisitor Lichtenstein declared Excommunicate Traitoris. 757998.M41 - The Third War for Armageddon begins *Having learned from past mistakes, Imperial Commanders commit a ridiculous amount of forces to hold the world. It drags on for months in a bloody stalemate, and soon Ghazghkull grows bored and leaves his generals to finish the fight while he goes looking for other worlds to conquer. Commissar Yarrick joins a Black Templar's Crusade and gives chase. 718999.M41 *Hive Fleet Leviathan invades the Ork Empire in the Octarius system, and war rages with neither side showing any signs of stopping. 957999.M41 - The light of the Astronomican grows dim *contact is lost with Ultima Macharia and becomes intermittent with both Macragge and Cypra Mundi. 978999.M41 - Dark Eldar raid at Bakka *Dark Eldar raiders cripple the Imperial Navy's port at Bakka. 980999.M41 *The Red Corsairs emerge from the Maelstrom in force and lay siege to several systems, notably the Chogoris, Kaelas, and Sessec systems. 982999.M41 - The Great Awakening *A ripple of psychic power flows through the Warp and activates the latent abilities of millions of psykers. Innumerable warp rifts are created and several worlds are lost to daemonic infestation. 986999.M41 - Discovery of failures in the mechanisms of the Golden Throne *Tech Priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus discover failures in the mechanisms of the Golden Throne that are far beyond their ability to repair. 987999.M41 - Necron within 2,000 light years of Terra *Necron activity detected within 2,000 light years of Terra. 989999.M41 - Legan system in imperial hands again *The Ultramarines 3rd Company liberate the Lagan system from the Tau Empire 990999.M41 - Imperial and Ork worlds surrounding Octarius system destroyed *Eldar forces from the Biel-Tan and Saim Hann Craftworlds destroy both Imperial and Ork worlds surrounding the Octarius system with the intent of denying bio-resources to Hive Fleet Leviathan. 992999.M41 - The Night of a Thousand Rebellions *A wave of discord sweeps heretorfore thought stable sections of the Imperium, with several worlds rebelling. Contact is lost with large areas inside the Segmentum Pacificus. 999.M41 - Ursarkar E. Creed appointed Lord Castellan *A murderous plot kills several members of the Cadian High Command. Ursarkar E. Creed is appointed Lord Castellan of Cadia. 995999.M41 - 13th Black Crusade *Warmaster Abaddon launches the 13th Black Crusade. The armies of Chaos Undivided lay siege primarily to Cadia but attack many of the surrounding worlds as well. Imperial Forces launch a massive counter attack, and eventually push back the tides of Chaos, but only just barely, and at great cost. The Space Wolves' 13th Company are amongst the forces seen fighting against the forces of chaos. M42 Category:Gallowglass